The Alliance
by IngridSaint
Summary: A mysterious girl talks Tomoe into letting her use her new invention with the Witches 5. Who is she? Why is she here? The ending is very unexpected, could their be a Senshi stronger than Sailor Moon? What would happen if she turned against them and was ma


I don't own Sailor Moon and the characters or the Witches 5, but I own Dark, the 6th Witch and Sailor Evangelion.  
  
THE ALLIANCE  
Chapter One - The 6th Witch; Dark's Sad Secret Story  
  
Thunder clashed as a 18 year old girl ran to the Tomoe residence. She pounded her fist against the door until Kaori came to it.  
  
The door opened a crack. "Yes?" Kaori asked. "I demand to speak to Tomoe." the girl said. Kaori opened the door fully to let the girl in. "Right this way."  
  
The girl was lead through the dark and dreary halls until Kaori stopped at Tomoe's office. Kaori opened the door and let the girl in.  
  
Tomoe smirked when Kaori left. "So you must be Dark." he said. The girl known as Dark nodded, "Yes." was all she said. "What have you come here for?" he asked her, "You're only what, 18?"  
  
Dark's red/black eyes flashed angrily, "I have something that you want," she said. That sparked his interest, "What do you have?" "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Dark cleared her throat. "I might have a way of making weapons for your Witches so that they can't be harmed." "And?" She smirked, "But if you want them, you'll have to do a favor for me."  
  
"Anything!" Tomoe said, with weapons like that, he deffinately needed her. "Good." Dark said, "There are two things. First, I would like to train your Witches using my new technology. Second, I would like to become a member of the Witches 5, and make it an even 6."  
  
Tomoe nodded, "Yes, of course. Let me bring you to the Witches." The Witches were busy working when Tomoe came in. He cleared his throat and they all looked up at him.  
  
"I would like you all to meet the newest Witch, Dark." he said. Eudial spoke up first, "What if we don't want her to be a Witch?" "I had a feeling you would say that," Tomoe commented, "Dark, do you have the weapons?" "Yeah," "Good. Show them to the Witches."  
  
Dark took off her backpack and took out a bunch of gold rods that looked like their old ones, but the stars had colors in them. "So?" Tellu asked, "We have rods just like that." She held up her own.  
  
She laughed, "This is exactly why you lose all of your battles. Those pathetic rods won't protect you, they'll just shoot attacks out. These," she commented, pointing to her rods, "will not only shoot out attacks, they will also shield you from any attack."  
  
Mimette smilied, "You're in!!!" The rest of the Witches agreed. "Wait," Tomoe said, "There's something else." he looked at Dark. "Oh yeah," she said, "Everyday, for a half hour, I'll be training you on how to use your weapons."  
  
Tellu looked at Dark and asked, "What about our special attacks? You know, Viluy's computers, Eudial's fire, and my plants?" "Don't worry. These rods have already been programed with everything you'll need." Tellu's eyes widened.  
  
"We'll be best friends!!!" Mimette shrieked and jumped up and down. "Um, right." Dark said, and then turned to Eudial and Viluy, "I hope you two will work with me, since both of your rods hold more power than anyone elses."  
  
Both Witches exchanged glances and looked back over at Mimette, who was dancing around. "How did she get this job, anyway?" Dark dared to ask. "Probably desperate," Eudial muttered. Her and Viluy smirked. Dark sensed good friendship between the two.  
  
Tellu was busy watering her plants and humming to herself after Tomoe had left. All of them seemed to be more at ease when he wasn't there. Dark looked over at Mimette, who was drooling over pictures of movie stars.  
  
Dark sighed. There was so much that these Witches needed to know, but Dark decided just to teach them how to use their weapons. "Hey Dark?" Mimette asked, walking over to the new Witch, "how did you think up the idea of those rods?"  
  
The black haired, red eyed girl looked up. She wasn't expecting Mimette to ask her that. "Well, it's a long story," she started, but thought of something else, just to stall it for a while. "Hey, where's Cyprine and Pucherol?" "Oh they're out," Eudial said, "but don't worry. Tellu'll fill them in later."  
  
"So," Viluy asked, "what's the story?" "Do you promise not to tell anyone besides the twins?" The Witches nodded in unison. "Good. Then I'll start my story. Now before I do, you'll have to believe every bit of this, understood?" They all nodded in unison again.  
  
"Okay," Dark started, "When I was 15 years old, I met this girl named Usagi. She had this cat she called Luna. And it talked. Well, everytime I met up with or saw Usagi, I sensed that her cat was watching me." "This sounds like a cheap horror movie," Mimette said, yawning. "I'm getting there!" Dark snapped.  
  
"So, one day, that Luna cat followed me home. It was one of those bad days. Somwhow, I tripped over nothing and fell into an alley. That's when the cat spoke to me." Dark realized that she had the Witches hanging on to her every word. She was satisfied with that and continued.  
  
"Luna said to me, 'Dark, you must fulfill your destiny!' At first I thought I was dreaming, but then it had this black brooch it it's mouth. 'Take this,' she said to me, 'and use it for good, not for evil.' " Dark paused, wanting to see if Mimette had any other interuptions, but they were still in awe.  
  
"This," she said, showing them the brooch, "is my supposed destiny, but I've decided to use it against the Sailor Senshi and create weapons to use against them. So I did. I'm known as Sailor Evangelion, the Senshi of the Black Hole, but I'll never be a true Senshi because of joining the Witches."  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Eudial broke the silence, "So you're on our side?" she asked skeptically. I nodded and put on a honest face, "Really I am. The day that I recieved this brooch," she muttered, "ruined my life forever." The other Witches looked sympathetic.   
  
"Don't worry," Tellu said, "we'll give those Senshi the worst beating of their life!!" And with that, they all went into the biggest room in the lab. "Now," said Dark, "get a good grip on your rods, and point them at the wall . . ."  
  
^_________^  
  
Hoped you liked it! Sorry this chappie was so short! Please R/R!!!!!!! 


End file.
